


Promise made

by Willofhounds



Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Bakugou Mitsuki, Abusive Midoriya Inko, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Gen, Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist Lives, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku Swears, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist, Parental Iida Tensei | Ingenium, Parental Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye Lives, Soul Parents, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vigilante Bakugou Katsuki, Vigilante Dabi (My Hero Academia), Vigilante Hatsume Mei, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Toga Himiko, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Nighteye a pro hero is set undercover along with Eraserhead to uncover and bring down a vigilante group. Previously unknown to them was that the group also acted as a safe place to get food and rest for a time. A surprise raid by another hero team sets in motion unforeseeable events.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Tsukauchi Naomasa, Bakugou Katsuki & Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist & Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei & Maijima Higari | Power Loader, Iida Tensei | Ingenium & Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Ozpin (RWBY), Midoriya Izuku & Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye, Midoriya Izuku/Tsukauchi Naomasa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Promise made

Warnings: mentions of suicide, depressed thoughts, suicide attempt, M/M, Tsukauchi/Izuku, soulmate au

Sasaki's POV 

Finally, a year into their investigation and they were making headway. Almost two and a half years ago rumors had begun to spread of a group of vigilantes. They called themselves Rangers if the rumors were to be believed. Like most vigilantes, they stopped crimes in progress using their quirks. Unlike most vigilantes, this group seemed to have an idea of what they were doing. 

It took six months for the police to confirm that it was in fact a group. There were theories it was just one person with a mutation quirk. This was debunked when multiple acts of vigilantism happened at the same time. This divided the small-time heroes that had begun on the case. 

After a year and a half of no leads or new information was when more knowledgable heroes like himself were brought in. Eraserhead, Fatgum, Ingenium, Best Jeanist, and himself were all brought onto the case. It was an unusual group to be brought together but an effective one. 

It was unlikely that the police would have made any progress in this group. If it wasnt for Eraserhead, Mirai doubted that he would have made such progress. The underground was different from what he was used to. He was a daylight hero and rarely ventured into this world. 

Tonight though he was a homeless man who was seeking a free meal. Recently the group had opened their doors to both adults and children. The heroes had followed the etched signs to a meeting spot. They had to sign a contract that stated they would not harm anyone in the meeting. 

According to the liaison it was standard for all who joined. The liaison had a quirk that created them and as long as the person was alive it would stand. Breaking it had unpleasant consequences. 

After signing it they had been led through different alleys into the warehouse district. At the door, they were given a pair of metal pieces that when pulled out had a holographic screen. To both his and Eraser's surprise it worked just like a phone. Programmed in was the number to the leader, callsign Wolf. Under his name was a bar that was completely in the green. It was anyone's guess at what the bar was measuring. 

When they entered Mirai was surprised to find that a good portion of the building was set up like a soup kitchen. Towards one corner, however, was a table with a group of five standing around it. The leaders.

A harsh shove got Mirai moving his eyes scanning the crowd of people. Children had a line separate from adults. Many of them held items just like they were given. Exchanging numbers possibly?

As he and Eraser got in line for the food he noted it was soup with bread. Not much but it would stave off hunger for those who had not eaten in a long time. A frown crossed his face when he saw that those serving the food. Like the ones that led then here, they were wearing armbands. On the armband was an animal symbol. 

A voice said from behind him, "It must be your first time at a meeting. I haven't seen you before."

Turning he saw a dirty blond-haired teenager with bright blue eyes. He too had an armband but wasnt holding anything. 

After a moment's hesitation Mirai replied, "I am. My friend and I heard rumors about this place. One of your members was kind enough to show us the way."

The boy smiled brightly as he said, "Welcome to Beacon. It's not much but we try to give everyone we can a safe place to eat and a way to protect themselves. Let's get out of the line and I can give you an overview while we walk."

Nighteye followed the boy and listened as he talked. Apparently the ones with the armbands were called huntsmen. It was a small group only numbering about a dozen. They were split up into teams of 2-3 and they would take jobs from different people to provide food for the group as a whole. This was the group that would act as defenders should heroes attack their bases. 

The base changed every meeting to a different warehouse or area. Locations were sent the day of and the scrolls would lead them to the location. Scrolls were what they were given when they arrived. It was technology made by a mysterious benefactor. Only scrolls could access the network and to date, no one had been able to hack one. 

Mirai's thoughts went straight to the object in his jacket. It didnt look like much but it could be their ticket into the systems. Heroes had better training than the run of the mill cop or villain. Only time would tell if they would succeed. 

As the boy began to start in on their beginnings a sharp whistle was let out. Silence immediately fell as all eyes turned to the main table. Wolf had come around from the table and was making his way over. Unlike the blurry pictures that he had seen of the vigilante, he wore his hood down and his cowl pooling around his neck. Dark hair in an indistinguishable color was on his head. What caught the hero's attention was the piercing green eyes. It was as if he was looking into Mirai's very soul.

Mirai was surprised at just how young the vigilante looked. Unless there was a quirk in effect he couldn't have been older than thirteen. How was he the leader of this group? Even adults were following him?

Then he noticed something even more suspicious. Wolf, if he truly was the leader and not just some stand-in was walking with a cane. Its handle is embellished with a pattern, and there is a large knuckle guard that reaches down the bottom of the handle. The larger area at the bottom of the handle contains small gold-colored gears. The shaft of the cane has a gray-black coloration and appears to be square in shape as opposed to most canes which have a round shaft.

The boy seemed to be relying on it for mobility. There was no way this child could be one of the vigilantes who run across rooftops. If he was injured in his leg they would have caught him long ago. So who was this boy, really? 

Wolf questioned coldly, "Kit who is this? I dont believe I have seen him around before."

Green and amber eyes clashed as the vigilante and hero assessed each other. If this person thought he was a threat then it could get messy and fast. Mirai had to leave behind his weapons so as not to seem suspicious. His quirk would be handy in a fight if he could succeed in getting through the activation requirements. The first part had already been successful in achieving. The second part wasnt going to be quiet so easy. Not knowing this one's fighting style or quirk would make physical contact difficult. 

Mirai answered calmly not letting the child phase him, "You may call me, Torren. As it is my first night here I'm not surprised you haven't seen me before. I came here with my friend Karasu as we had no other place to go."

Green eyes watched him warily but he stood his ground. If he backed down it would be seen as a sign of weakness. No one on the streets would allow for that. 

Then the boy said startling him, "You and your friend can be the first tonight to unlock your aura," seeing his confusion Wolf continued, "Aura is a manifestation of the soul, a life force that runs through every living creature. Whether they are a meager shopkeeper or a renowned hero."

"How do you unlock my aura?" From the corner of his eye, he saw Eraser being brought up by an ash blond-haired child. 

The boy didn't answer out loud. Instead, he stepped so that he was in close proximity to Mirai. His hand reached up to touch the man's shoulder green eyes locking with amber. 

A green light encased Wolf then slowly moved to encase him. It was warm, almost like basking in the sunlight on the first day of spring. He almost missed the fact that it seemed to be searching for something. When it was found he remembered why they were there. They needed to catch this group and stop them from continuing on as vigilantes. 

Wolf said his voice sounding as if Mirai was underwater, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."

A dark purple light surrounded him taking away the aches he didnt know he had. This was aura? Why the hell did these children know of it but no one else did?

Wolf stepped away as he said speaking to everyone, not just the hero, "Aura is not a quirk. It is something far older and has more uses. With time it can act as a shield and protect you from harm. With enough concentration, it can also become something of a weapon. There are endless possibilities of what your aura can become. All that will hold it back is you and you alone."

With that, the boy moved away from him heading towards those who still needed their aura unlocked. Now that everyone's attention was no longer on him he activated his quirk. And for the first time in years he lost the control he kept over his control. What he saw would change everything. 

Izuku's POV 

There was something off about the two friends. Everything in Izuku was screaming that they could not be trusted. Normally he didnt perform the aura unlock unless there were a lot of new members. He wanted to keep an eye on the two new additions so he kept close. 

Izuku would not risk this group for anything. The streets were unkind and so many people needed a place that they knew was safe. 

Any plans he had for the evening was interrupted by one of his runners barging in. They were an older male who had been on the streets for well over two decades. While he had the chance to leave the streets he had chosen not to. In his eyes, he could do more good as eyes and ears for the huntsman than if he had a real home. 

The man yelled over the noise, "HERO RAID!"

For just a moment there was silence and then chaos broke out. Izuku caught Katsuki's eye from across the warehouse. His second in command let off a string of explosions from his hands. This made everyone quieten down as Izuku limped towards his friend and brother. 

Silently he cursed his luck and his knee that never healed properly. He knew that if Katsuki had not been there that night he would have died. A knee injury was worth still being alive and fighting. 

"That is a mature outlook on things, Izuku," came the familiar voice in his head, "Still you need to calm your people down. Panicking will only give the heroes a better chance at success."

:I know this Oz. Why do you think I'm heading over there now? Since I have your attention what are your thoughts on the two new people?: he thought back so as not to look insane. 

If he was at the Tower then he would have answered out loud. The others were used to him talking to Ozpin. Here though people who didnt understand would lose their faith. That was not something he could have. He spent too long building this group up only for it to fall. 

Standing beside Katsuki he called out, "Alright everyone we know the drill. Huntsman to battle positions we have to let those unable to fight escape first. Kit you lead everyone out and get back to the Tower. KEM and I will lead the battle from here."

They would have to fight until everyone was gone. Then they could use the launch pads on the roof to get away. Thank God for Hatsume and Orion's foresight to install them. Glancing at his knee he frowned. He would have to be careful on the landing. His knee was already bad as it was, he didnt want it to get worse.


End file.
